


Teach Me

by definitely_yesterday



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Music, Not Beta Read, a little angsty, also from that one Containment scene with that one woman, but not excessive, i dunno how that happened, kai is a hard nut to crack, kai parker - Freeform, lots of talk about darkness, musiq soulchild inspired "teachme", ok maybe more than a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: Bonnie and Kai’s stubborn personalities and insecurities are putting a strain on the budding relationship. Inspired by a Containment scene and Musiq Soulchild's 'Teachme.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can be considered post- 'Say You Like Me', if you have read my other Bonkai fics.

Despite Bonnie’s initial enthusiasm about her relationship with Kai Parker, she was now wondering if they had made mistake. They had been dating for several months and the tension between them had increased with each passing day as Bonnie’s patience wore thin. The strain on their budding relationship was due to Kai’s reluctance to open up. It was Friday night and Bonnie had awoken at 2 in the morning to find she was alone in bed. Kai wasn’t draped over her as usual. Instead she was able to roll over freely to find the space beside her empty and cool to the touch. Bonnie sat up blinking and squinted in the darkened bedroom. She looked back at the clock and frowned.

 The Bennett witch threw back the sheet and quilt that blanketed her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes. After sitting for a moment, she tentatively reached a foot forward and searched for her slippers. After locating them, Bonnie pulled them on and stood for a moment. Once she was a little more awake, she walked through the dimly lit hallway towards her living room with her slippers whispering across the wooden floors. When she got to the living room, it was dark save a few burning candles scattered around the room. She heard Kai before she saw him. 

“Bon?” 

Bonnie moved to the couch as she saw Kai’s shadowy figure sit up. She sat on the arm of the couch.

“More nightmares?” she asked, eyeing the man clad in black sweatpants. Kai had his elbows resting on his knees, his head down with his fingers interlaced on the back of his neck. Bonnie watched him turned his head left then right, cracking his neck. He then sat up and turned to look at her. He met Bonnie’s eyes briefly then looked down at his hands and replied curtly, “Same stuff. I’m just shaking it off. You can go back to bed.” 

Bonnie sighed, “I know I _can_ go back to bed. Whether I will is to be determined.” 

Kai let out a humorless laugh and said, “Bon-” 

“What was the nightmare about?” Bonnie said cutting him off. She watched him stiffen. 

“Bonnie, we’ve talked about this…” 

“Hmmm,” Bonnie hummed bobbing her head, “No, we didn’t.” 

“I told you-” 

“You told me to leave it alone. That wasn’t a conversation. That was you brushing me off.” 

Kai groaned, digging his hands into his hair, and pulled it. 

“Bonnie, I can’t do this right now.” 

 Ignoring him, Bonnie asked again, “So what are the dreams about?” 

Kai was silent for a long moment. Bonnie moved from the arm of the couch to the cushion next to the coven leader. 

“I just…” he began. 

“I don’t think…” 

Kai inhaled deeply and let out a gusty exhale, saying, “I’m not talking about this with you.” 

Bonnie felt a pang of hurt in her chest but managed to keep her face impassive. She quickly stood up and turned to leave the living room. She hesitated and turned back to look at Kai. He was looking up at her with an indiscernible look on his face. She took a deep breath to steady her voice for her final question. 

“Are you ever going to _really_ talk to me or am I not worthy of knowing the _true_ Kai Parker?” Bonnie asked tersely. She searched his face. When he looked back at is dangling hands in silence, Bonnie shifted her jaw and nodded to herself. 

“Go to bed, Bonnie.” 

She stiffly turned and exited the living room, letting out a burst of magic extinguishing all of the candles lighting the room.

* * *

 

 Bonnie shut the bedroom door behind her and walked quickly to the bed in the darkened room. She felt a tear run down her face. She bumped her thigh against the bed then felt her way to the top of the mattress. Kicking off her slippers and slipping under the sheet and quilt, Bonnie wiped tears from her face. She buried her face in her pillow and wondered what she had done that might have brought this to a head. Kai had always glossed over or completely omitted details about his childhood. Bonnie never pushed before they were dating but as their relationship progressed, she felt that she was the only one opening up.

 Kai always shifted the focus back to her when intimate topics came up. Despite Bonnie sharing her motherless childhood and the pandemonium of her life after her discovery of magic, Kai gave the bare minimum in reciprocating. Trying a direct route, Bonnie had asked him about never talking about himself or the nightmares he seemed to be having. After deflecting for a while under Bonnie’s insist questioning, Kai’s characteristic smirk disappeared and he had said, “Leave it alone, Bonnie.” 

Bonnie dropped the topic but continued providing openings for Kai to share thereafter. At first Bonnie began to think maybe he just didn’t trust people in general and it would take time. After a few months of dating and nudges for him to share even minute details, Bonnie began to think maybe it was her. She was friends with supernatural beings who weren’t fond of the Gemini coven leader. Maybe he was afraid to reveal something to her that she’d innocuously let her friends in on. 

Now Bonnie lay in her bed alone. Though, her cheeks were no longer wet with tears, the other side of her pillow was too damp to comfortably sleep on. She was slipping back into sleep, determined to resolve the situation in the morning. As soon as Bonnie’s eyelids drooped shut, she felt warmth at her side. She grumbled and moved to blindly pull her pillow over her head, when she heard Kai softly say behind her, “I’m sorry.”

 Bonnie was lying on her stomach facing away from Kai with her arms folded above her head. She opened her eyes but didn’t respond. She didn’t know _how_ to respond to the apology. She was pretty sure she had never heard him say that phrase before. In their past tiffs, she tended to tease him a bit when he tried to show his remorse. He would then make a joke about his screw up and they would make up. This time was different. This time she remained silent.

 “I know you’re awake, Bon.”

 Bonnie continued to not reply. After a few moments, she heard him sigh and give a small laugh, “My…my childhood wasn’t a picnic.”

 He hesitated and continued, “And I know yours wasn’t exactly picture perfect and the last few years…”

 “I spent all of my life with no one to confide in about my dad aside from my twin,” Kai said.

 “Jo, who despite her fear, did occasionally stand up to the asshole after Mom died.”

 He laughed again and said, “I haven’t told you about Mom.”

 Bonnie realized she was holding her breath and tried to quietly exhale. She wanted to roll over and comfort him but held back. Maybe he needed the darkness to use as a security blanket. Speaking into the darkened room as if no one was listening. Exposing the weaknesses in his carefully crafted armor without hostile or judgmental eyes he was so familiar with growing up in the Gemini Coven. Seemingly talking to an empty room, thinking out loud to himself.  _As he spent so many years_ , Bonnie frowned and thought sadly.

 “Mom would’ve loved you,” Kai said.

 “We can talk about Mom sometime. If you want.”

 “Anyway,” Kai sighed, “I’ve always had a hard time letting people in.”

 “After a while, I even shut myself off from Jo. Not quite trusting her intentions to be close as we got older.”

 As Bonnie felt the bed shift, Kai said, “As soon as I try to get close, I move on.”

 “I mean the girlfriends I had before my imprisonment didn’t stand a chance. And not just with mundanes either.”

 “I tried to date a witch or two in the coven but never quite allowed myself to be myself, to be really honest, to be…”

 “I dunno,” he trailed off.

 “Vulnerable?” Bonnie offered breaking her silence.

 There was a pause before he said, “Yeah. Vulnerable.”

 “Something I promised myself I never would be when I realized where I fell in the hierarchy of my family. Of the coven.”

 Bonnie didn’t speak again.

 “Bonster,” Kai said, “I know we are still getting to know each other and we don’t know each other all _that_ well or… or anything.”

 Laughing nervously, Kai said, “Well, I haven’t given you the chance to learn much about me anyway.”

 “I want to change that.”

“We’re dating, so getting close comes with the territory. You know?”

“And I want that!” he quickly added. Bonnie bit her lip.

“I just…”

Bonnie held her breath and waited for him to continue. Kai cleared his throat and said, “So…So don’t let me run.”

Both were silent for a few moments before Bonnie replied softly, “Ok.”

“Ok?” Kai repeated.

Bonnie then smiled, still not facing him. She rolled onto her side and reached behind her for his arm. When she found it, she tugged him towards her and wrapped his arm around her.

As she relaxed against Kai and began drifting off again, Bonnie contentedly sighed in reply, “Ok.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I've decided to continue this a bit. Sorry it's so short! I just needed to get something out but expect maybe one or two more chapters after this one. Longer than this one I promise.

Bonnie didn’t like being a hypocrite. She especially didn’t like when someone pointed out a shortcoming, such as her lapse into hypocrisy, when she was well aware of it. Yet, this is how the argument with Kai had begun. Bonnie sat alone in a coffee shop between classes, still quietly fuming from the spat she had with the incumbent Portland-based Gemini Coven leader yesterday morning. She slammed the pen she had been holding onto the notebook sitting on the table in front of her. Bonnie leaned back in her chair and went to run her fingers through her hair when she remembered she had it up in a messy bun. Huffing, she said aloud to herself, “You know what? Screw Chem, it’s just a review day anyway.”

Packing up her textbooks and notes, Bonnie snagged her phone as she walked out of the coffee shop and texted Caroline one word, “Shopping?”

* * *

 

It was early Friday afternoon and Bonnie tried not to ruminate on the fight with Kai as she and Caroline perused various stores in the Mazza Gallerie. However, her mind kept jumping back to the early morning Skype call that prompted this little shopping adventure.

_“Bonnie,” Kai said his face softening, “I’m just trying to-”_

_“I appreciate it. Whatever you’re trying to do. I really do,” Bonnie cut him off._

_“I sense sarcasm,” Kai responded with a quirk of his lips._

_Bonnie gave him a look and he sighed, “You said you wanted to talk about this stuff. Sharing is caring is what you say every time I don’t want to dredge up my past.” Bonnie pursed her lips and looked away from the laptop. “The importance of opening up, being vulnerable, right?” he continued. “I know it can’t be easy talking or thinking about…” Kai trailed off._

_“Don’t,” Bonnie said quietly. Kai continued talking, “About your dad, your Grams’s, even your death.” Bonnie closed her eyes. “I understand about losing people, about grief,” Kai said. Bonnie looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom, laughing bitterly, “Causing our family members’ death. I guess you would understand that.”_

_Bonnie regretted what she said before she even looked back at the laptop and met Kai’s eyes. She saw a flash of hurt go across his face before it settled back into a crooked smile. He leaned away from the screen and laughed lightly, “Well, yeah.”_

_“Kai, I-”_

_“I should get going. Gotta rambunctious coven to run, ya know?”_

_“Kai, wait-”_

_Kai looked away from the screen out the nearby window then looked back. “Catch ya on the flipside, Bon,” Kai winked before ending the Skype call._  

* * *

 

Bonnie didn’t know how long she had been staring at the green suede sleeveless dress she had taken off a rack when Caroline cleared her throat. Ignoring her friend, she turned the dress to examine the back. Caroline cleared her throat more audibly. Searching for the price tag on the garment, Bonnie sighed, “Yes, Caroline? What has had you clearing your throat for the last 20 minutes?”

“Well, I was just wondering about this impromptu shopping spree,” Caroline said side-eyeing the witch. “I mean, I have a _lot_ of questions.”

“Of course you do,” Bonnie murmured, draping the green dress over her arm and looking through the rack again. “Like the fact that you wanted to ditch classes to drive a couple hours to shop,” Caroline said. Bonnie just hummed in response. “In which you’re doing pretty…” Bonnie looked up from the rack to look at the blonde vampire, “Well pretty aggressively,” Caroline finished.

Bonnie nibbled her lip then resumed looking through rack. Caroline sighed and crossed her arms, “Fine. I say get that dress. It’ll go nice with the heels I picked for you.”

Bonnie eyed Caroline, “You think?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Great!” Bonnie beamed, turned, and walked towards the jewelry section. “I’m thinking maybe some new earrings,” she tossed over her shoulder to a bewildered Caroline.

* * *

 

After a day of shopping, manis and pedis, dinner, and a few drinks, Bonnie unlocked the door and stepped into her dimly lit apartment. She kicked the door shut behind her and dropped the shopping bags onto the floor. Kicking off her boots, she pulled her purse over her head and dug out her phone. After her spat with Kai, she had sporadically turned her phone on and off to keep herself from checking to see if Kai had texted or called her. 

Bonnie turned on the phone then walked across the darkened living room to turn on a tall lamp. Bonnie frowned down at her phone. Still no texts. No voicemail. Bonnie blindly fumbled around for the switch turning the lamp on when she found it. “Glad to see that thing is actually working,” Bonnie heard from behind her as she was about to check her email. Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin and stumbled a bit, before she looked to where the voice came from. The air around her couch wavered and Kai appeared, sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands dangling between them. He tilted his head and gave her a crooked smile, “And just where have _you_ been young lady?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it's been a while. I apologize for the delay but life has a way of happening and I've been working on this on and off for a couple months. It looks like it'll be a 4 chapter fic. Not beta read. Any spelling and grammatical errors are solely because I'm a flawed human being. Can be considered Post 'Say You Like Me,' if you read my other Bonkai fics.

 

"Jesus, Kai," Bonnie cried, pressing her hand to her chest. "Are you trying to kill me?" she huffed. "No, just trying to make sure you're not dead, Bonnie Ben-" Kai began.

Bonnie eyed him as she picked her phone the lay on the floor from her startled response and interrupted him, "What are you even doing here?" Kai stood up and crossed his arms, "Why was your phone off?"

Bonnie licked her lips, "I was out shopping and wanted to conserve my battery."

"All day?"

"Yes."

Kai tilted his head and looked at her, "Okaaaay…" He nodded and pursed his lips, "So why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not-" Bonnie began weakly. Bonnie's phone began to ring with text and voicemail notifications. She looked down and saw all the notifications had Kai's name on them.

"Bonnie…"

"I didn't- I don't know… I didn't want to know if you were still ignoring me," Bonnie said silencing the phone and shoving it in her pocket.

"You didn't want to know if I was ignoring you by not allowing me to contact you?" Kai said dryly. Bonnie frowned at him, "Well I didn't hear from you last night and-"

"I needed some time and space to think."

"So I gave it to you," Bonnie snapped, walking back towards the shopping bags near the front door.

Kai followed after her a few steps, his fingernails digging into his palms, "Blocking all modes of communication isn't giving space. It's pulling a disappearing act. Ghosting, I believe the term is."

"Well I have died a few times, so it  _is_  my specialty," Bonnie said and gave a small laugh but it sounded insincere even to her. When she saw Kai's jaw tick, she sighed, "All joking aside, you could've emailed me. Or…" She trailed off and gestured with one of her hands. "Oh, of course, why didn't I think of," Kai mocked mimicking her hand motion.

Kai pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Bonnie nibbled her lip and took a step forward. She gently touched his arm. Kai dropped his hands from his face and took a step back. "Bonnie, I was MIA because I needed space to figure out where I went wrong and to lick my wounds a little," He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I figured you needed space given how pissed off you seemed at me." Bonnie stepped forward and gently took hold of his hands. His lips pressed tightly together and his nostrils flared before he looked away from face to a spot over her head. A look Kai's often played off as anger or annoyance but she found to usually hide how hurt he was. Bonnie felt an ache in her chest.

"I thought I had messed up big time," Kai said softly. "I even," Kai laughed bitterly, "I even spent the night looking on the internet for tips on how to deal with arguments. To solve conflict with one's partner."

" ' _Five Quick Ways You Can End a Fight with Your Girlfriend_ ,' " he said, pulling his hands from her and gesturing animatedly.

Bonnie frowned, "Kai you didn't do anything wrong. I was just…" Bonnie sighed, "I was in a mood and didn't want to talk about all my…losses. Any of them really, I guess." She ran her hands through her hair and fisted it before turning away from him.

Kai spoke behind her, "But I pushed-"

Bonnie turned to face Kai and gave him a sad smile, "You pushed alittle but I could've handled it better and I'm sorry." Kai gave her a small smile in return, "It's fine, Bonster."

"No, it's really not-" Laughing, Kai pulled Bonnie to him, and pressed his forehead to hers, "Is this our next fight? A new one so soon?" Bonnie pulled back and made a sour face at him. "I was trying to apologize."

"You already did and I said it was fine."

"And you didn't say you accepted my apology."

"We're really going to fight because of a technicality? Yes, Bonnie, I forgive you."

Bonnie let out a sigh and leaned into him, letting him rest his chin on the top of her head. "Can I kiss you now? Because you look super hot and I've kinda wanted to do that since you got home," Kai said.

Bonnie tilted her head up and kissed his jaw, murmuring, "Way to kill the emotional moment."

"I'd like to think half or fully-naked making out is an emotional moment we can share also."

"I'm sure you would," Bonnie laughed. She pulled away from him and looked at him from beneath her eyelashes, "I wouldn't mind a bit of half-naked emotional bonding." "Say no more," Kai said. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Bonnie yelped at the rough handling as he started carrying her to the bedroom.

* * *

 

The next morning, Bonnie rolled over in bed to see a sleeping Kai. She smiled affectionately at him before rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling. She had been hoping to spend Valentine's Day with him today, though she had been afraid given their fight they wouldn't see each other. Their first Valentine's Day together, but hadn't expected him until mid-week because of his tight schedule leading the Gemini Coven. Now that he was here, she felt more pressed for time on what they should do. She could try to call in a reservation at Zola's or maybe her friend Jerrod, from her anthropology class, who was one of the managers there could get her a table. Bonnie rolled out of bed and snagged her phone off her nightstand. She peeked out the window near the bed, saw that it was flurrying and quietly prayed the snow didn't last. After tiptoeing out of the bedroom, because Kai was a surprisingly light sleeper, and she softly pulling the bedroom door shut behind her. She quickly texted Jerrod and prepared coffee as she waited for a response. As the coffee brewed, her phone vibrated and she worriedly glanced once more out the window at the snow before answering the Jerrod's phone call.

* * *

By the time Kai awoke in the afternoon, the snowfall had gotten considerably heavier. Bonnie was sipping tea and watching a TED Talk with one earbud in, when Kai flopped down on the couch beside her. "Good afternoon, sleepy head," Bonnie teased, setting her laptop and headphones on the coffee table. She turned towards him, tucking a leg under her.

Kai stretched his arms upward and with a stifled yawn said, "Good afternoon, reason I'm a sleepy head." "I- that was all you, pal," Bonnie said feeling her cheeks grow hot. Kai put an arm around her and softly kissed her jaw. He rasped in her ear, "Not  _all_  me, Little Miss-"

"Anyway," Bonnie said turning to eye his grinning face. "I had reservations for us to go to dinner at Zola's at six but I'm afraid with the snow…" She turned to frown at the falling flakes outside her window.

"Why did you make a reservation?" Kai asked, looking at her quizzically. Bonnie's head whipped around to look at him, she narrowed her eyes, "For dinner."

"Well, I got that much but why bother making a reservation at Zola's? We can just go to McKinley Brewing Company." Bonnie's lips parted and she furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you serious?" "Seriously, hungry," Kai chuckled.

Bonnie pressed her lips together and looked down at her hands. She fiddled with her fingers softly saying, "It's Valentine's Day, Kai. I know you said it's just a capitalist holiday and blah blah blah but I…" Kai cupped her chin and grinned at her, "I know Bon, and I was joking. Not about it being a capitalist scheme but about not knowing. Shitty joke, which is highly unlike me and I apologize. I know it's Valentine's Day and it's important to you, so I made reservations at Vermillion like five months ago." He kissed her nose and let go of her chin.

"Vermillion is like 3 hours away and five months ago?" Bonnie said incredulously. "We weren't even really dating  _per se_ , so..." "I like to be optimistic. I had a multi-year plan," Kai said, resting his head back on the couch, closing his eyes. Bonnie snorted, "That's not optimism, that's narcissism and multi-"

"Our reservations are at 8 and I have a private Gemini Coven jet to get us there," Kai said. "You told me you'd like to try one of those 'fancy-schmancy restaurants' in the bigger cities like D.C.," Kai continued, "I figured a small but fancy place would be right up your alley. One we could try without all of the pretentiousness and politicians." Bonnie's mouth opened and closed silently. Kai cracked an eye open and peered at her, "Unless you don't want to go and would prefer Zola's?"

"No! "Bonnie immediately said, she realized a little too loudly. Kai lifted his head to look at her and smirked, "I thought so, but as you said the snow could be an issue." He nodded towards the window, "Is that supposed to go on much longer?"

Bonnie pulled her laptop back into her lap and checked the local weather website. She grimaced and said, "It looks like it'll last a couple of days. They're calling for 10 to 14 inches."

Kai hummed, "Mmm no problem, we'll figure something out. I'll let my pilot know we won't be needing him and call Vermillion to cancel."

Bonnie frowned and nodded, "I guess I should call Zola's, I just hate to cancel after convincing Jerrod to help get us reservations," Bonnie mumbled to herself. Kai was typing his pilot's name to call her when he stopped and looked at Bonnie curiously, "What's a Jerrod?" She scrunched her face at him and replied, "Stop, he's not a thing! Well, he's a person thing. Er, person." She sighed, "I mean he's a friend from school. God I'm starting to sound like you"

Kai nodded and replied, "So, what you're telling me is that," Kai scratched his chin as if in deep thought, "He's a friend-shaped noun of some sort?" Bonnie lightly shoved his shoulder. "A friend that works at Zola's, he's a manager, and I convinced break some rules that could get him fired just to get us a table." Kai nodded his head, "Nice, but how exactly did you convince him of risking his job to get you a last-minute reservation on Valentine's Day?" Bonnie made a high-pitched whining sound and hunched back over her laptop, avoiding eye contact with him. Kai dropped his phone into his lap and drawled, "Bonnie," he narrowed his eyes at her, "Why are you making a noise like a distressed soft rubber ball being assaulted with a red hot knife?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie looked up at him in disbelief, "That's a really specific simile. Where have you heard a ball make that-"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"I'm sure I can figure it out on my own…" Bonnie mumbled, hunching back over her computer.

"Bon…"

"It was nothing really. We just hung out." Bonnie felt Kai's gaze on her and continued in a single breath, "Hewantedtotakemeoutsowegotcoffee."

Kai nodded, brows knitting in thought, "Mhm, wanna run that by me one more time, Bennett? Because-"

Bonnie sighed, placed her laptop on the coffee table, and turned in her seat to face Kai. "He had been wanting to take me out, had asked me out a few times."

When Kai's face darkened, she quickly said, "I told him several times that I wasn't single and I had no interest in dating him but when I was complaining about getting reservations."

"So he selflessly offered a guaranteed reservation in return for flirting and ogling you as much as he wanted?" Kai snorted. "Nothing happened. He's a pig and I've been avoiding him ever since I confirmed I actually had the reservation."

"Kai," Bonnie said, touching his face softly. "It's all good, Bon." He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

With his lips still pressed to her hand he mumbled, "Hmm well, not  _all_  good…"

Kai's lips made a loud smacking sound as he gave her hand a wet kiss. Bonnie grimaced and tried to pull her hand away.

"You know what  _would_  be good-" he began, thoughtfully.

"Why am I even dating you-"

" 'Cause I'm hot, duh but back to the topic. I think it would be swell if-"

"You aren't turning him into an  _actual_  pig, Malachai" Bonnie interjected, glaring at him. She yanked her hand free and wiped her spit-damp hand on his jeans.

When Kai frowned and opened his mouth to argue, Bonnie chirped, "I got the reservation. Even if we have to cancel, you can't argue with results!"

"Au contraire, Bon, I can and will because let's be honest, your ratio of solutions that  _don't_ result on you getting shit on to those that  _do_  isn't exactly-"

"Up for discussion at the moment," Bonnie interjected with a tight smile. "…for now," Kai replied, side-eyeing her before getting up from the couch, and heading towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie called after the Gemini warlock. "Reservations to cancel, planes to ground..." Kai tossed over his shoulder, unlocking his phone.

"…Sausage to make," he said quietly. As he hit call on his pilot's number, Kai pondered the best way to get hair to work his magic. He hummed contentedly as the phone rang. Or blood. Not necessary, but his preference. It made it feel casting more all that more personal, satisfying, especially if he could get it himself. Besides, who would he be if he passed up the chance to spill a little blood?

* * *

By the time both had finished their phone calls, it had begun to lightly snow. It was then they decided to head to grocery store to grab stuff for dinner and any necessities she may be low on. Kai had grumbled about just porting them somewhere else. Why brave the snow and deal with the throngs of people crazily running about trying to stock up on canned goods when they could just go elsewhere? Anywhere really.

A tropical beach maybe, Kai thought, as he followed Bonnie mindlessly through the store. Now imagining Bonnie walking on beach with white sand in a cute little black bikini, her curly hair blowing in the wind…

Kai shook his head a little. No, she would be in a  _thong_  bikini. Go big or go home, right? He thought, smiling to himself. Resuming his daydream, he created a picture of a glowing bronzed Bonnie Bennett, hair curled from the seawater. She throws her head back, laughing at something he said. Because, come on, Kai Parker spits nothing but comedic gold and-

He was yanked from his fantasy by Bonnie tugging his jacket. "Did you hear me? Or were you astral projecting to flee the yelling kids?"

Kai blinked owlishly, looking around. They were in the cereal aisle where many children were indeed wailing. Still trying to orient himself, he replied, "Basically, are we done or…" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you while your brain cells were self destructing. I think we got everything."

With a flourish, Kai did a little bow and held out his hand to her, "Well then, if I may escort you, m'lady." Bonnie softly slapped his hand away, quickly pushing the cart passed him to the registers at the front of the store.

* * *

Less than half a mile from Bonnie's apartment, they sat in her Jeep slowly creeping through traffic caused by a car accident. "You're telling me, you spelled my car so it won't take damage? When? How does it work exactly?" Bonnie asked, looking at him incredulously.

Kai turned to look out his window, his fingers picking up a faster cadence as he drummed them on his knee. "When I first figured out what car you drove, you're a terrible driver," he quipped, quickly glancing at Bonnie then back out the window.

"I'm being serious..."

"So am I," he said blandly.

"Kai!"

Kai's fingers stilled as he replied, "Jo's wedding reception."

"Are you seri- We weren't even friends then or hanging out for that matter."

He cracked his neck to relieve the quickly building tension. "Well technically, I did it the next morning before you Ubered your cute hungover butt back for your car. But yeah, there was no way I was doing that kinda magic after the reception. I don't know about you but I hit that free bar hard. I mean those mojitos-"

"How did you know which one was my car?" Bonnie interjected. "Process of elimination. There weren't many cars left and I pegged you for a Jeep sort of girl as opposed to a mini Cooper or Audi. More practical."

Bonnie was quiet for a few moments before Kai cleared his throat and began, "Listen..."

Bonnie shook her head as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex, quieting silencing him. She turned off the ignition, removed her seatbelt, and leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. "I know you meant well and still deal with some sociopathic tendencies but that's just a little-"

"Creepy," Kai said, cocking his head at Bonnie. She nodded silently, "Yeah and not telling me until now? " Kai was now watching the snow collect on the hood of the car. She saw his hands flex into fists in his lap and loosen a few times before he spoke again.

"Listen, I can remove the spell if it bothers you. Easy peasy. It's more of a charm really anyway. I just wanted you to be safe, Bon, but I'll do it. I know I can be a little possessive and...intense. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. At least not sooner."

"I don't regret not asking first because there was no way you would've trusted me enough to do any magic around you, but I should've at least told you before this."

He said gesturing between them, "Us."

Bonnie briefly gripped the steering wheel before taking a deep breath and letting her hands fall to her lap. She looked at Kai, who was watching her intently.

"It's not okay, like at all, and I'm not happy with you right now." Kai slumped in his seat.

"You don't have to remove the spell."

When Kai perked up with a smile forming on his face, Bonnie added, "But that doesn't mean it was okay to spell, charm, whatever my stuff without telling me. No more secrets, especially when it involves magic."

He nodded, "Yeah, of course. No more secrets." He paused for a moment before adding, "I promise."

Kai unfastened his seatbelt and gently touched her cheek, "Bonnie?" She turned into his touch before leaning forward and brushing her lips against his. As she began to pull back, he cupped the back of her head, pulling her back to kiss her deeply. A kiss that made Bonnie's toes curl in her boots. An apology that left them both a little breathless. They separated and leaned their foreheads together, smiling at eachother. Kai pressed a kiss to her forehead then pulled back and said, "So, how about we get these Valentine's Day festivities going, huh?"


End file.
